


Night With Wine

by Exceeding



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jonghyun, Implied Relationships, M/M, OT5, Possessive Behavior, SHINee - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top!Taemin, Wine, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding
Summary: Taemin has come back from a long home visit and SHINee have a celebratory meal for his return.Everything is peaceful... Until the wine comes out.





	Night With Wine

The members chuckled a little as Kibum brought out an expensive looking bottle of wine.

Typical.

Snapping his eyes to the youngest male he placed it down on the dinner table. “Taemin, you can't have any.” He announced without hesitance, as he began to untwist the wire around the cork. Taemin bit his lip in frustration.

Minho laughed, “Key, he's drinking age! He’s just got back from a home visit, let him have some!” 

 

A sharp piercing glance was directed back at him. “I don't care. He could have travelled the Earth for all I care. No wine for the maknae.” The blond declared and then mumbled as he scrambled his hands over the table, attempting to open the wine with the corkscrew, but failing miserably.

Taemin slowly smiled, rose from his warm seat and made his way towards Key. He wrapped his hands around Key's and easily directed him as he leant against his shoulder to see. Key was shifting his shoulders a little in awkwardness.

The tension in the air hung strong causing everyone to stop breathing until the bottle cork popped out.

A small jealous scowl erupted from the shortest at the table, he stabbed his fork into the steak dinner they were having as if it was Key's head. Jonghyun darted looks between them all and then went back to eating.

“...Taemin.” Onew grunted slightly, making Taemin aware of his own actions. The younger groaned. Having his fun put to an end, he pulled away from Kibum. The blond almost sobbed as he wanted Onew not to be annoyed with him. He sat beside the eldest member and blushed as he looked at him.

Kibum looked to the side and saw Minho watching him. Minho smirked at the blond’s obvious soft side for Onew. Key snapped out of his bashful state almost throwing his knife in the direction of Minho - and his mental accusation.

A smirk also planted itself across Taemin's lips. As the attention was off of him, he stroked the large thighs perched next to him.

“T-Taemin!” Jonghyun hissed angrily yanking his hands up in an attempt to stop the cursed younger before their situation got heated. Licking his lips, Taemin tilted his head at a seductive angel whilst Jonghyun held his hands away. “Yes?” He questioned loudly to draw the attention of the other members that were painfully trying to ignore them.

Although Jonghyun had already seized their attention by screaming at the younger in embarrassment… Taemin just liked to put on a show.

 

Jonghyun looked up at the others and then muttered a 'Nevermind' in response. He resumed chomping at his large portion of steak. Taemin chuckled when the others in the room swallowed and glanced at one another. The youngest walked around to the back of Jonghyun's chair as everyone else quietly scurried out of the room.

“Guys, where are you going? I thought we were celebrating!?” Jonghyun yelped whilst chowing down on the meat. Without an answer or warning, Taemin pressed his hungry lips against the elder’s neck. Before Jonghyun could protest, Taemin started to bite and suck harshly at the sensitive flesh.

Feeling the chunk of steak get caught in his throat and suddenly shoot down into his stomach, he cried out with a moan. He embarrassingly shook his head at the sound of his own voice. The elder couldn't have silenced it even if he had wanted to, as Taemin had pinned his hands down onto the wooden armrests either side of him.

“Taemin, what about your welcome home celebration…” Jonghyun shut his eyes tightly to stifle any more sounds. Taemin hummed in response as he continued to caress the hot neck with his mouth. He tugged at the skin teasingly and admired how toned the neck he loved so much was. He undid a few buttons on Jonghyun’s white shirt and lazily slid his tongue across to his shoulder blade. He heard a gasp come from his lover as he nipped there.  

More unbuttoning caused the material to shift, revealing the rest of the toned muscles. Jonghyun scrunched his toes into the soles of his shoes and tried to lift his arms to react to Taemin's advances, wanting to feel his skin too. Taemin could hear Jonghyun whimpering underneath him in need. He pulled away and walked around to the front of the chair, the man in front of him was panting heavily.

Taemin cupped his face in his hands, “Jonghyun…”

Jonghyun's large brown eyes looked up into Taemin's that had slightly lowered, an unreadable emotion clouding them over. He slowly leant forward to reach Taemin's mouth, but the teasing younger pulled back - denying him. The elder frowned and tried again, he pouted when it was no use.

“Tae…” He whined frustratedly, finally gripping his arms and pulling him down into a kiss. Taemin smiled and rubbed his crotch against the brunet before him, across his stomach, making them both tingle.

“I wondered why you started working out with Minho and Onew again,” Taemin said as he realised he wouldn't be able to as easily dominate Jonghyun as easy as past times. He slipped his tongue inside the fiery cavern; flavoured with steak and the last round of wine Jonghyun had earlier.

The elder gasped heavily into the kiss as he felt the heavy palm brush against his own crotch, his legs open as wide as they could be within the restrictions of the dining chair. He wanted his lover to feel how aroused he was.

Taemin broke away slowly and stared into those large almond eyes as they glistened in want. “Since the celebration is now just between us two… How about we put that wine that the others left to use?” He whispered resuming to press his lips against Jonghyun’s neck and licked up to his ear. Jonghyun’s eyes widened in excitement as he felt the younger’s hand rest on his thigh. Taemin reached for the wine bottle, at the same time teasing his elder.

Placing the large bottle of wine to his lips, Taemin drank a little. Licking them in satisfaction, he loudly hummed. Jonghyun watched in awe, wanting to taste Taemin too like the wine had just done as it dripped down the younger’s thinner neck. He reached up for the dark green bottle to which Taemin smacked his large hand away.

“Nuh-uh.” He said with a smirk as he poured more into his mouth, letting it rest there. He bent down to Jonghyun, who was still bound to his chair - by a foot pressing into him and a hand on his lap. Taemin forced his lips roughly against the elder’s who kissed back with an even stronger passion. The smooth liquid trickled from his mouth into Jonghyun’s.

 

Once Jonghyun had drunk the wine, Taemin moaned with their lips still against each other, and slowly slipped his tongue inside once again. He couldn’t resist when his lover kissed him so needily and sloppily. Jonghyun let out a cry as Taemin yanked his head back by his hair and pulled the elder’s face upwards. He poured more wine into the open mouth that sobbed in pain and slowly entered his tongue once more to tease him. He swirled it around Jonghyun’s hot mouth and moaned as their erections rubbed against the material halting their level of intimacy to kissing.

Tongues pressing against each other, and tightened grips on one another’s clothes - the atmosphere in the room was growing heavier and more lust filled by the second. Jonghyun could feel the wine burning his insides, or it was Taemin’s actions causing him to feel like a furnace.

“T-Tae, please stop teasing!” He begged as the younger would slowly palm his crotch and then chuckle knowing this was dangerous in case another member decided to come back in. Taemin sighed and slowly brushed his fingers through Jonghyun’s wavy hair.

“I was holding myself back. But… Screw it.” He said with a smirk as he practically dragged Jonghyun from the chair, who stumbled a little, and guided him to his bedroom.

 

As they entered, Jonghyun noticed the darker lighting made their shared bedroom feel like a prison, one he didn’t want to escape from anytime soon.

Forced down onto the bed, he tried to scramble to his knees before Taemin had his way with him. The younger growled possessively as he stripped himself and then tore Jonghyun’s slacks off of his muscular body. He slipped a hand under those now tight boxers restricting him of contact. Jonghyun gasped as he felt the younger’s hand explore underneath, and his boxers be torn off.

“They were expensive.”

“Shhh,” Taemin whispered with a deep chuckle as he flipped Jonghyun over and tended to his needy member vigorously.

“Ah… Taemin!” Jonghyun whimpered as he felt his back end be violated by two fingers seconds later. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out a choked cry as the younger plunged in and out.

Taemin paused as he noticed Jonghyun was crying. “Does it hurt? Haven’t you at least touched here while I was away on my home visit?”

Jonghyun’s eyes widened slightly and he felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to look behind him at the younger. He looked away as his attempt to find an excuse was pointless.

“No?” Taemin asked sounding a little shocked as he carried on. The brunet nodded in confirmation.

“Who c-cares! … Just p-put it in me.” Jonghyun moaned out his sentence in parts. A little, unlike the elder. Taemin paused again.

“Jonghyun are you drunk?”

“No! It's just… I can't. If it’s not your fingers when…” Jonghyun started bubbling up again and Taemin hugged him from above and gently pressed his chest against the broad back. “Alright, shh. I'll be more gentle, stop talking and upsetting yourself, ok?”

Jonghyun whimpered and shook his head. “It's not that. It’s not your fingers if I do it to myself. Only Taemin’s feel the best.”

The younger felt his chest swell, proud of his ability to please Jonghyun to the point the elder couldn't find anything to match by himself.

“I can feel you smiling.” Jonghyun hummed in annoyance raising his behind, letting Taemin know that he still needed satisfying. Taemin pushed his fingers inside. He stretched his lover impatiently as Jonghyun’s shaky breaths and mewls were sending him crazy and he indeed just wanted to ‘just put it in.’

Taemin leant down and snarled into Jonghyun’s ear as he nibbled at the lobe to silently tell him to be quiet. Jonghyun whimpered and then let out a shriek when Taemin bit down hard onto his neck to mark him and draw more sounds out of his throat. The elder covered his mouth with one of his hands and Taemin tutted in disapproval. He yanked the arms of his lover and pinned them to his back. Jonghyun gasped as Taemin pulled his wrists down causing his muscles to stretch in pain.

“That hurts… Tae.” The elder whined in a pleading tone.

“Don’t stop me hearing your beautiful voice again. I…  I haven’t heard it in so long.” Taemin demanded as he kissed Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun felt his eyes filling with tears and his heart squeeze knowing he had managed to upset his lover. He let out a frustrated sound of apology.

One of Taemin’s hands shifted and his aching member that had been ignored whilst Taemin prepped him was now being stroked gently. “Ahhh… T-Taemin. N-No…” He wantonly moaned as he yanked his arms trying to break free to be able to clutch the sheet beneath him. “It doesn’t feel like a no,” Taemin said with a smirk and sped up the pace of his palm surrounding Jonghyun’s erection.

“Nnng- Ah! Yes!” Jonghyun panted heavily as he rocked his body forward to give himself more friction. He grunted painfully as his arms were still pinned to the back of him.

“Oh, Jonghyun… You’re so beautiful from this view.” The younger purred, insanely aroused by Jonghyun, he could feel it painfully down below that he still was. Imagining what facial expressions Jonghyun was making turned him on all the more.

 

He groaned and pushed his clothed hungry member against the others ass. Teasing his entrance with just a nudge. Jonghyun felt his heart pounding and began to shift his back end to edge Taemin to enter him already.

“Please!” The elder begged and shuddered at the sound of the younger chuckling.

“You… Want me right now?”

Jonghyun nodded his head frantically in response. He stared down at the mattress and shut his eyes. “Right now. Now Tae!”

Taemin released Jonghyun’s wrist and flipped him over onto his back. Their gazes connected and Jonghyun just looked at Taemin. His eyes were wide and adoring. Taemin felt his whole body yearn for this man. Just the way he was looking at him, waiting for him, he shook his head in disbelief. “Jonghyun…” He murmured softly, his heart pounding so heavily.

He watched in awe as Jonghyun slowly spread his legs.

“Tae…” He begged his entire body flushed and covered in a light sweat from all of the younger’s teasing. Taemin smiled and just gave in to both of their desires. He gripped the muscular thighs and lined himself up to Jonghyun's entrance. He didn’t warn the elder, he didn’t utter a word he just thrust himself deep inside with one movement. He couldn’t stand to tease him anymore, he’d been away from him too long. He breathed out as he felt Jonghyun’s muscles clenching him tightly, keeping him there. Trapping him.

The elder’s eyes were shut as he moaned and his whole body jolted as Taemin pulled out again only to thrust in hastily. The younger growled as he began to drag himself in and out of the panting mess under him. He watched as Jonghyun grabbed his own erection and pumped himself along with Taemin’s thrusting. The other hand was clenching the sheets in desperate need to have something to cling to.

“Jonghyun.” Taemin finally spoke, his breathing was ragged and he panted. His hair began to stick to his forehead from his sweat. He dragged Jonghyun upwards and instinctively the elder wrapped his arms around Taemin’s neck as the younger rammed into him from underneath his legs. “Ah… Ha... Nnngh!” Jonghyun wailed receiving a thud from the wall next to them from one of the other rooms.

Taemin pounded into the tight muscles as Jonghyun became undone and almost slipped from his grip around Taemin’s neck faltering. The younger took over pumped Jonghyun’s member with one hand and used the other to pull Jonghyun’s lips to his own by his chin.

They sloppily kissed and hungrily nibbled at each other’s lips. They pulled apart gasped for air when they couldn't take any more. Their breath was puffing out of their lungs frantically. Jonghyun clutched to Taemin desperately and clawed down his back as he couldn’t take the feeling of Taemin pleasuring him anymore.

“Taem- Taemin ...Close… I’m so close!”

“Me too!” Taemin grunted as he gave a few more thrusts before they both clumsily fell to the bed from loss of balance.

 

However, the younger harshly thrust himself in and out of Jonghyun’s tightly clenching hole a few last times to release himself. Jonghyun was still moaning from his climax not even noticing they fell as he spurted upwards onto himself and breathed out raggedly.

Taemin pulled himself out of the exhausted male and plopped himself next to him. Feeling tired himself he let his lungs relax as he got his breathing back to normal. Stuttering from uneven breathing, he nuzzled into Jonghyun who was laying there looking at him.

“T-That’s what I call a welcome home celebration.”

 

He felt Jonghyun nuzzle back into him returning the gesture and cupping his face. The elder kissed Taemin lazily as he was too tired to do it as sensually as he would have liked. He hoped he conveyed what he wanted to.

Taemin blinked at him and then smirked, kissing him back strongly. “They heard you.” Taemin referred to the bang on the wall earlier, only realising it now that they were slowly returning to Earth again. Jonghyun smiled and kissed Taemin’s cheek. “I don’t care...” He giggled in approval.

Taemin poked his lover’s hickey he had marked him with earlier. He traced it gently and then looked at Jonghyun.

“Do you want to mark me too?” Jonghyun nodded with sparkly eyes. Taemin hummed.

Anything to show everyone else that he was the closest to Taemin and loved him the most!

“Alright, let me just…” Taemin mumbled as he reached to pull the duvet on top of them he felt something. “Jesus Jonghyun, you’re hard again?”

“It’s been a long time. Plus... My body is always ready.”

Taemin rolled his eyes at Jonghyun’s sass and yanked the duvet over them as his lover snickered and they tangled themselves together to continue the celebration.

 

 

The next day the rest of the members were in the kitchen or the living room enjoying their morning. Taemin and Jonghyun burst out of their room and scuttled off to the shower together, slapping each other’s ass as they ran.

Kibum grunted. “I swear they did it all night… They drank all the wine! How can they even come out of there so early!” He popped his head out from the kitchen to see what the other two thought about the situation.

 

“I thought I was going to die. I had to sleep with headphones.” Minho sighed and turned to Onew. “How’d you sleep?”

“Terrible… I’m going to the public showers. I don’t want to imagine what will happen in there.” The eldest winced looking in the direction of the bathroom. He stood up with a small backpack ready and exited the dorm.

Minho and Kibum looked at each other and decided to leave with Onew too to save themselves from the couple for the rest of the day.


End file.
